Tidings of Love
by Twilight Magician24
Summary: [Oneshot] DM? SLASH! It's New Years Eve and Draco despairs of his lover ever returning his love. Will there be a New Years miracle for our lonely Ice Prince?


**Summary:** It's nearly midnight on New Years Eve and Draco thinks about the way his lover keeps withdrawing from him. Will a New Years miracle happen for Draco?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't have less then two dollars in my bank account. Hopefully, J. K. Rowling would let me borrow Severus, Draco and Harry.

**A/N:** I started and finished it on this New Years Eve in three and a half hours. Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**Tidings of Love**

* * *

**T**ears… 

Malfoys never cry. They never shed tears. It was a rule enforced since birth. Lucius had been strict about it and Draco had always down his best to reinforce it. Draco never had a reason to cry or anything or anybody. And yet…here he was, shedding tears for something that was beyond his grasp.

Love…

That was all Draco could see.

Everyone was in the Great Hall celebrating and waiting for the countdown to begin. Draco stood outside in the bitter cold and watched as couples danced and people flirted and drank. Seeing the couples struck blow after blow in his heart. His body was frozen from the North wind but his heart was broken.

Why couldn't he find happiness like the rest?

He thought he found it. Oh Merlin…he thought he found it all in one person. A person that could provide him with all the happiness he could ever want and more. A person that he could've spent the rest of his life with, providing the same happiness that seemed to course through his veins every second in his presence.

Yes… Draco Malfoy, the Ice Prince of Slytherin, sexiest guy in Hogwarts except for one, was gay.

You might think why Lucius Malfoy didn't put a stop to it. That was simple. It was because Lucius had come out of the closet and told the _Daily Prophet_ that he in fact was a spy for the Order and supported Harry Potter. He was also, to the knowledge of the public, gay…A flaming poofer, pillow-biter, homosexual, whatever you want to call it. The public was aghast at this fact and gossip ran through the Wizarding World as to what might have pushed him to making this juicy tidbit public knowledge. Lucius Malfoy promptly divorced his money-leeching bitch, Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa Mal-ahem- Black ran back to Voldemort where it was rumoured that the two became lovers.

But enough about Lucius, what about Draco?

Draco hadn't made this personal fact public knowledge. Why? Because his lover specifically told him not to. He had money, he had the looks, he had the power but he just couldn't reveal his secret because if he did, the Wizarding World would freak and his lover would leave him.

What if it was because he was an ex-Death-Eater's son? What if it was because his lover had someone else? There were a thousand other 'What ifs' but Draco couldn't find the reason to the way his lover recently reacted to him.

He watched throughout the year as Weasel and Granger finally got together. He watched as dozens of other couples got together, even if they were in a different House like his best friend Blaise and Ginny Weasley. But why couldn't he get together with the one who made him happy?

He watched as throughout this month, his lover drew further and further away from him. Oh, sure, his lover laughed and smiled as usual around his group of friends and chatted with anyone who came up to him to talk but he wasn't the same. Draco just knew it. His love wasn't open to him anymore.

There was once a time when he and his love could talk about anything and everything in their lives. That time was over. His lover was silent, even uneasy when he was around him and gave curt answers to every tentative question he asked. Everything was changing.

Draco looked at the happy scene before him. It was they, unknown as they were together, who got Blaise and Ginny together. It was them who tried so hard pranking others just to lighten up the tense atmosphere during the attacks from Voldemort. And it was him who tenderly embraced Draco when they found out that Lucius had divorced his mother.

Loneliness…

There was no 'them' anymore…

There was no happiness for him anymore…

It hurt. Didn't he see that it hurt so much? How he laid, silently crying after they fucked. There was none of the emotional contact they once had after their physical embrace. He didn't know until it was too late and his lover was withdrawing that it was the emotional contact they had that made their meetings so much sweeter, so much more intimate. He missed making love, the pillow talk, the soft petting of his flaxen hair, the cute calling of his silly nicknames. There was none of that anymore. It seemed that all they ever did when meeting each other was fucking. There was no other word for it. Making love implied physical loving and emotional affection. Having sex implied lust and physical contact. What they did, fucking, was just coming together for the gratification of they bodies.

Draco couldn't feel the love his lover once had for him anymore. No matter what he did, or how hard he tried, all he could ever get out of his lover now was either fucking or silence.

He missed him and that realization made him come ace to face with the fact that he in fact loved him. Somewhere along the lines, affection had given way to passion and then to the forever-kind love. He loved him and wanted to shout it out to the world. But he couldn't because it would blow up the remains of their ending relationship. And he didn't want this relationship to end but he was so powerless in trying to stop it.

Most of the time, Draco was the dominant in any of his relationships, be it fuck-buddies, boyfriend, partnering up for school projects or anything. With his lover though, he was content to be submissive and relinquish all control to his lover. It was he who'd found him crying in the Room of Requirements and it was he who reached out to Draco and gave him emotional acceptance. It was he who taught Draco the meaning of true happiness and love and it was he who'd made Draco blossom under his affections and continual acceptance. Draco reacted to him like how a plant needed sunlight.

But then he withdrew. And that damaged Draco like nothing else would've.

He had acceptance and love from his father but his father was not an emotional man and could not show his pride and love easily. His lover had shown him the true meaning of acceptance, pride and love and now that it was taken away from him was a devastating blow.

He'd changed so much for him, from being the cold, confident and emotionless Ice Prince (how he hated that title now) to being a person who enjoyed life because he was there every step of the way. He became a person who embraced his faults and his love but along the way, had created an insecurity that his lover would eventually discard him or forget about him once he realized he was having a relationship with an ex-Death-Eater's son. That he'd end the relationship knowing that there were better, more honourable men for him to love and trust.

What had he done so wrong?

Was he too needy? Was that what pushed his lover away? The clinging and the insecurity that his lover would take away everything he'd brought into their lives? That he needed constant reassurance that his lover was still with him and that he'd always be no matter how Draco turned out. He couldn't help it. He needed the acceptance – no, he needed HIS acceptance like he needed air and it had disappeared for a reason he knew nothing about.

Was Draco too arrogant? Did he want too much and expect that his lover would provide it all? He was a Malfoy. He couldn't change the fact that he'd been born in the lap of luxury and that everything and everyone had catered to his whims desires.

He watched, crying more tears then any other Malfoy had as couples went out in the gardens where he was hidden to kiss and whisper promises of love and devotion, and felt the loss acutely.

He didn't want to know what had pushed him away. He couldn't bear it if his love had said it was him who'd pushed him away. That it was Draco who made everything he treasured so much disappear.

Without any warning, the doors from the Great Hall opened up and who else stepped out of the Great Hall and away from the celebrations then Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, leader of the Golden Trio and the love of Draco's life.

His heart ached with the loss but Draco couldn't tear his eyes off Harry for the life of him. His messy black hair was a reminder of the many fun times Draco had chasing Harry to fix after a particularly steamy match in Quidditch. His fringes framed a face tanned from the amount of time spent outdoors and his emerald eyes that gazed across the gardens without hindrance from his glasses that were more a nuisance then a blessing. Draco vividly remembered the afternoon in which he spent helping Harry get his eyesight fixed from a simple spell that Harry hadn't bothered to learn. Needless to say, they spent the entire afternoon testing his memory with more…pleasurable business.

His body was lean and laden with muscles hard earned from Quidditch and battle training. Draco had seen Harry bruised and battered from those trainings but his body was ever so beautiful and he counted himself as one of the few who'd seen Harry fully in his gloriously nude state. Harry was taller then him too by a mere two inches. Currently, that form was clothed in the most expensive black plush velvet dress robes embroidered and trimmed in green satin and silk threads. His heart wretched at the thought of never seeing Harry beside him again.

"Draco?" Harry called out. "Are you out here?"

Draco sucked in air and thought that it must have meant something that Harry had initiated the conversation and not him. Harry hadn't spoken to him voluntarily since the beginning of the month. His heart pounded faster.

"We need to talk," Harry continued, not seeing the way Draco reacted to those words. Harry had used the same tone of voice as Draco whenever he wanted to talk seriously to his current partner about something like breaking up. He didn't want it. How could Harry think that he'd want to break up after so many loving moments? Didn't he know how much he'd changed for him? How he'd do practically anything to keep Harry with him? Was he that unbearable? A lone tear slid down to join its mates on the snowy ground.

He sucked in a breath and wiped all traces of tears from his face. If Harry was going to leave him, he wanted to hear his explanation and try to do his own type of persuasion that with time, Harry would want to stay with him.

"I'm over here, Harry," Draco said privately.

Harry smiled and sauntered over to Draco's hiding place. "I missed you in the Great Hall."

Draco gave Harry a shaky smile. "I miss you too."

Harry's smile grew brighter. "I wanted to ask you something."

Ask? Weren't break-ups usually a statement? Was Harry too polite and wanted his opinion? He shuddered. Draco didn't want to tell Harry his opinion. He wanted to shout out to the world for Harry to stay with him but he knew that it was an impossibility.

"A-Ask away," Draco said, unable to keep from stuttering. His fear grew in leaps and bounds.

"Well…first off, I'm sorry for ignoring you this past month," stated Harry. "I'm sorry if I hurt you with my silence but I needed to figure something out."

_It doesn't matter! None of it will matters as long as you don't leave me_, his heart screamed, begging to be heard.

"Draco…I was wondering…"Harry said in stops.

For the first time since their relationship had started, Harry was the nervous one and maybe, Draco thought, just maybe, Harry would want to be with him.

Harry's hands dug deep in his pockets. "Oh hell, Draco, would you do me the honor of becoming my bonded?"

Draco's eyes went wide. Of all the things he thought Harry might say, he never thought that Harry would actually want to bond with him.

Harry's hand came out of his pockets with a dark jewelry box. Opening it, Draco saw that the pair of bonding rings were made of silver and studded with tiny rubies and emeralds intertwining.

"Harry…" Draco couldn't express himself through words and when Harry's face fell in dismay, he threw himself into Harry's arms, nearly knocking the jewelry box out of his hands.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'll bond with you!" shouted Draco with glee.

Gentle hands pulled Draco's head back for a deeply passionate kiss that Draco eagerly returned.

"Shout it out to the world, why don't you?" murmured Harry as they broke off for breath.

"HARRY'S BONDING WITH ME!"

Harry laughed at the passionate look on Draco's face. "I haven't seen you this happy since the start of the Christmas season. You didn't smile at all. Why?" Harry nuzzled the base of Draco's neck as he wrapped an arm around Draco's waist.

Draco shivered with desire as he replied, "I thought that you hated me or wanted to break up with me because you refused to talk to me and you told me I couldn't tell anyone of our relationship. I nearly died."

"Oh, Dray, I sorry. I was trying so hard to keep the bonding rings a secret and I regretted it the minute I told you to tell no one of our relationship," Harry murmured against Draco's neck as he sampled his skin.

"I forgive you as long as you keep doing that," sighed Draco as he wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Go get a room you two!"

Harry and Draco turned around swiftly with Harry's arm still wrapped around Draco's waist to be greeted with the sight of everyone in sixth and seventh year and the professors. Ron and Hermione stepped up.

"Thank God…you two finally figured it out!" Ron smirked as he intertwined hands with his girlfriend.

"About time," someone shouted out in the crowd.

"You guys don't mind?" Harry asked.

People shook their heads. "Just invite us to the wedding!" a couple of Slytherin and Gryffindor couples shouted.

"Mr. Potter, might I suggest a more direct approach next time you wish to propose?" Professor McGonagall was smiling slightly as she stepped up.

"Y-You heard?" stammered Draco.

Everyone gave wide grins. "How could we not, when YOU were the one shouting it out to the world?"

Draco flushed.

"Aww, look, our little Drakie-poo's blushing," cooed Blaise as he came up front with his arms around his girlfriend."

"I am not," Draco said indignantly.

"Love, you are, and it's adorable," Harry whispered as he nuzzled Draco's ear.

Draco blushed harder.

The crowd laughed.

"Potter, I hope you'll treat my son as he deserves."

The crowd gasped as they made way for Lucius Malfoy and…SEVERUS SNAPE! Arm in arm too and Snape was smiling! Now that was freaky!

"Holy hell, I think hell just froze over," Harry gaped.

Draco smiled. He'd known for a long time. Draco didn't care as long as they could get out of there so Harry could do him properly. Now that he had him, he intended to show a bit of his dominant side to make their bed-play a little more interesting.

Hermione walked over. "Congratulations, and look, there's only 45 seconds till New Years!"

Everyone started the countdown and the couples hugged their partners close.

"I love you Harry," Draco said happily. No need for angst now.

"I love you too," Harry gave Draco a gentle kiss on his hair.

"I thought our relationship was at its end but New Years tells me it's a new beginning."

**Finite**

**A/N:** Well I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
